


Little Furball

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Animals, Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Scot comes home from school with an unexpected pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Sam looked at the little hamster Scot was cradling against his chest protectively, scratching the back of his head, since he wasn’t sure what to say. Scot was looking at the little furball like he was attached to it already but what would Eric say to that?

"Listen, Scot. We're going to wait for Eric to get back, then we’ll talk and decide what to do, okay?"

"But Princess is so small and she wouldn't bother anyone, and..."

"Scot, we talked about this. It's a big step and we should discuss it together first before making a decision."

"But..."

Sam sighed. Sometimes it was difficult to talk Scot out of something once he got an idea in his head.

After school Scot had gone to Carla's house because they were working on a project together, but having seen Scot carry the hamster into the living room, he was sure the kids had spent almost all of their time playing with the animal. It was cute, Sam had to admit that, but was Scot ready for a pet? Were _they_ ready? They haven't talked about it before and Sam had no idea how would Eric react to the hamster. While it wasn't a big animal, it was still an animal. That was why he had told Scot they should wait for Eric to come back from a meeting with his boss and then talk about everything.

"Eric should be here soon," Sam said as Scot continued to play with the hamster. He was about to get something to drink when he heard the front door opening, then closing.

"Hey, what's up?" Eric entered the room, one eyebrow raised. "Sam?"

Sam looked at Scot again, but before he could say anything Scot ran up to Eric and raised his hands carefully, letting Eric look at the hamster .

"Kathy had to give away one of her hamsters and I said I could take her. May I? Sam said to wait for you. Can I keep her? Please?"

Eric frowned, looking at the little animal.

"A... hamster?"

"Her name is Princess."

"Scot, do you know anything about hamsters? Like, what do they eat, how many times a day to feed them?" Sam asked and Scot nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Kathy told me! She brought Princess and her other hamster to class and told us about them. Can she stay if I ask Kathy about everything else?"

Sam glanced at Eric, who looked equally lost as he shrugged. It wasn't a no, though.

"Just don't lose it," Eric said after a while, looking at the hamster again. "And remember to clean up after it, because I'm definitely not going to do that for you. Those things stink. Just so you know."

"Thank you so much!" Scot said loudly, cuddling the hamster to his chest. As he rambled about everything he was going to buy, Eric looked a bit like he had no idea what was going on. Sam couldn’t help smiling when Scot finally convinced Eric to hold Princess. When Sam saw the look of confusion on Eric's face as he held the hamster in his hands carefully, Scot smiling brightly at them the whole time, it was difficult for him not to smile. He had a feeling having a hamster might be pretty entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Breakfast with Scot, Eric McNally/Sam Miller, Scot comes home from school with an unexpected pet."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/706666.html?thread=93369706#t93369706)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
